High School Love
by HeatherMoonPixie
Summary: Hiya. This story originally belongs to Accoustic Writer/Rebelle Artist, but I have adopted it. I SUCK at summaries, but well... Yeah. To find out what it's about, start reading!
1. Chapter 1

This story originally belongs to Accoustic Writer/Rebelle Artist, but I have adopted it and continued. Thanks, hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

"AHHHHHHHH!" Roxy screamed. Suddenly 8 boys came rushing into her dorm room at Alfea Fountains.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" A black haired boy yelled. Roxy rolled her eyes.

She was about 5;6 with violet eyes slightly pale skin and straight waist length pink hair with blonde tips. She wore a tight apple green tank top a jean skirt with ruffles on the bottom matching cut off jacket and apple green leggings with green and pink flats and a thick pink headband. She was the Princess of Tir Nan Og and the Fairy of Animals.

"Of course I'm not hurt you twits. I'm just excited that the Winx are finally coming back from Earth!" she squealed.

"Winx?" A dark brunette asked.

"Aren't those the girls you're always going on about?" A blonde boy said.

"Duh! They're my best friends ever! I couldn't go with them to Earth because I had just gotten my Believix while they had already had it for a while." Roxy explained. (Ok before we go any further let Accoustic Writer/Rebelle Artist explain.)

The blonde one is Prince Sky of Eraklyon. He's about 5;8 with shoulder length blonde hair fair skin and sky blue eyes. He wore a blue and orange hoodie over a light blue, long sleeved shirt, beige pants and blue and yellow high tops.

The one next to him is Prince Brandon of Domino. He's 5;8 and has chocolate hair in a long fringe brown eyes and slightly toned skin. He wire a green vest over a white striped shirt blue jeans and white sneakers.

After him is Prince Helia of Knightly. He's 5;9 and has midnight blue eyes pale skin and black hair in long spiky fringes.

He wore a blue v neck over a white collared shirt, green jeans and blue and white high tops.

Then there's Nabu Prince of Tides. He's 5;9 with dark brown hair in braided pigtails brown skin and violet eyes. He wore a purple blue and gold v neck over a white shirt yellowish pants and blue sneakers.

Next is Prince Timmy of Techstar. He had ginger colored hair in a long fringe fair skin amber eyes and red trimmed glasses. He wore a white button down over a blue jacket with cuffed sleeves red jeans and blue sneakers.

After him is Prince Riven of Nebula. He's 5;9 and has spiky magenta hair slightly toned skin and purple eyes. He wore a white sleeveless jacket over a blue t shirt purple pants and blue sneakers.

The one next to him is Prince Andy of Heroica. He has black hair in a choppy fringe gray eyes and pale skin. He wore a white collared hairy over a long directed red shirt blue jeans and purple high tops.

The last one is Prince Lucas of Stormland. He has red hair in a circular fringe emerald eyes and fair freckled skin. He wore a white t shirt under a black jacket blue jeans and black and white high tops.

"Why haven't we ever seen these girls?" asked Timmy.

"Well I keep all my pictures of us in a scrap book." Roxy replied. "And you haven't seen them around because they're taking personal classes to strengthen their Believix. The same ones I'll probably take when they get back."

"And how old are they?" Brandon asked lying on her bed.

"They're 17 a year younger than you. Except for Stella. She's 18."

"Can we see what they look like?" Andy asked.

"Um I guess." Roxy said nervously. She'd liked Andy for some time now and it had gone from a little crush to being full out in love. No one knew except the girls. And she certainly wasn't going to tell Andy anytime soon. "Here are my most recent photos of them." She pulled out seven small square photographs and placed them on the table.

"Whoa. They are hot." Nabu gawked at a photo of a dark skinned brunette.

"The red heads pretty cute." Andy commented and Sky was completely drooling over her. Roxy grew a bit jealous. She loved Bloom but it would absolutely shatter her if she and Andy started dating.

"I like the blue haired chick. She looks feisty." Riven said holding a picture of a girl with jet black hair.

"Musa? Oh she is." Roxy laughed. "And she's got a sharp tongue like Aisha."

"Who?" asked Helia.

"The dark skinned girl."

"Are they single?"

"As far as I know yeah." 'Winx' Roxy looked at her phone.

From: SportyAis

To: AnimalLuver42

Almost to AF! C ya soon gurl!

"They're almost here!" Roxy squealed again. Suddenly a brilliant burst of light was seen outside the dorm window. "Yay!" Roxy yelled. She sprinted out the door down the hall and into the courtyard where the Winx were waiting.

The first girl had long wavy bright red hair blue eyes and fair skin. She was about 5;7. Bloom Princess of Sparks

The next girl had long blonde hair in a ponytail hazel eyes and fair skin. She was 5;6 . Stella Princess of Solaria

After her was a girl of 5;6 with long wavy light brown hair tied in a side ponytail tan skin and jade eyes. Flora Princess of Linphea

Then was a brown skinned girl. She was about 5;7 and had long curly brown hair and aqua colored eyes. Aisha Princess of Andros

After was a girl about 5;6 with short pink chin length hair with a diagonal cut teal eyes and pale skin. Tecna Princess of Zenith

Then was a girl with waist length straight blue hair pale skin and midnight blue eyes. She was 5;7. Musa Princess of Melody.

Lastly there was a tan girl with wavy, tailbone length, pitch black hair and soft green eyes. She was 5;7 . April Princess of Rain.

(They all wore their Season 5 outfits)

"ROXY!" the seven girls screamed enveloping her in a hug. The boys caught up with her out of breath.

"Winx! It's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed. After they were done hugging they looked up to see the hottest guys ever.

"Hey." Helia smiled at Flora.

"Hi I'm Flora." she blushed.

"Princess of Linphea and a very beautiful girl." He flirted and kissed her hand. Flora blushed darker and smiled.

"These are my friends. Princess Bloom of Sparks. Princess Stella of Solaria. Princess Aisha of Andros. Princess Tecna of Zenith. Princess Musa of Melody and Princess April of Rain."

"Hi." Bloom said.

"Hiya." Stella chirped

"Hey." Aisha grinned.

"Hello." Tecna said shyly.

"Sup." said Musa.

"Hey." April smirked.

"This is Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Timmy, Riven, Andy, Lucas, and I'm Helia."

"So you're all princes?" Musa asked ogling Riven.

"Yep we've each got our own little-" Riven was cut off by school bell.

"Oh no I forgot we have classes today" Roxy groaned. "Ok how about this. You guys go check in. Then after school you can hang out with me and the boys."

"Yeah, that'd be awesome." said Aisha.

"Great. Well I look forward to seeing you ladies again." Nabu said. Aisha smiled and he winked at her.

"Come on lover boy." Roxy joked pulling him away.

* * *

A/N

**This is what Accoustic Writer/Rebelle Artist has written. I just changed the two OC names to my own names.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is my first OWN chapter, the first one was from the owner. Well, I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

The seven girls walks after them, but instead of going to class, they go to the head office. Flora knocks.

"Come in." Ms. Faragonda replies. The seven girls walk in and Faragonda looks at them a bit shocked. "Winx, welcome back."

"Thanks Ms. F." Stella says with a smile.

"It's good to be back." Musa says.

"What are you doing back?"

"We are back from our private classes. And we brought someone with us." Aisha says, stepping aside. Faragonda sees April for the first time.

"Hello, I'm Headmistress Faragonda." Faragonda introduces herself with a smile.

"We were wondering if we can enroll again. We would love to continue. And could April start a year early?" Flora asks.

"Of course. April, welcome, it is nice to meet you."

"Thanks, same." April says quickly, but politely.

"What stage are you in?" Faragonda asks curiously.

"Believix, same as the Winx, but I don't have Sophix or Lovix yet." April replies.

"Well, it is great to have you here. You can join Roxy in her room, it is with the Winx in the same dorm, as they are getting back their old room." April nods her thanks. "Next week you will all be to start classes."

"Thank you Ms. F." Bloom says with a grin. "See you." The seven girls walk out of the office and to their old room. "Nice to be back." Bloom says with a sigh.

"Is it so? I thought you said you wouldn't mind not facing that lady Griselda anymore." April nudges the redhead as she puts her suitcase down in her room.

"Shut it you… Just shut it." Bloom mock glares at her friend as April simply grins back. The girls start unpacking, until they hear the final bell, they then make their way outside.

"So how was your day Roxy?" Bloom asks.

"Okay."

"Roxy, April is rooming with you." Aisha says.

"Okay, that's gonna be fun." Just then the boys walk over. "Hey."

"Hey again." Brandon says with a smile. "Sky suggested that we go to Magix, to a café there. It's called Yummy Heart. It's amazing, and we always get a discount thanks to this guy right here." Brandon pats Andy on the back.

"Sure." Stella says with a grin. "Maybe we girls could go for a little shop then."

"Not shopping!" April groans and fake faints onto Aisha and Musa.

"Maybe. But let's get going." Roxy says. The sixteen teens get a shuttle to Magix and walk to the café. "So did Faragonda let you back in?"

"Yup." Musa says, taking her earphones out. "April, do you still have that stick, I want to download your music." April tosses Musa a memory stick.

"Okay, I thought we were here for a drink, or a snack, or both." April looks at the guys with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, here's the menu." Riven tries to Musa a menu, but she does not pay attention and April takes it instead.

"Thanks." April and Aisha grin as Riven glares at the black haired girl.

"Hmm, well. Oh, look, there is a Sunshine Smoothie. I'm taking that." Stella then hands the menu to Bloom.

"I'm just gonna take a chocolate chip cookie." April waves her menu in front of Musa, who was humming along to a song, but just before the blue haired teen takes it, April hands it to Aisha.

"I'm taking lemon cake." Flora says, looking over Bloom's shoulder.

"I'm taking ice cream, with sprinkles." Aisha says. Musa, having just taken out her earphones, reaches over the table and high fives her.

"Same."

"I am taking a strawberry milkshake." Bloom says at last, Tecna just nods. A waitress then comes to their table.

"Hey guys, Roxy." She says.

"Hey Christina. The usual, right?" Roxy says and the boys nod. "And girls, you order."

"Sunshine Smoothie, please." Stella says.

"Chocolate chip cookies." April grins as she tries to snatch back her stick from Musa.

"Lemon cake please." Flora says.

"Ice cream with sprinkles." Musa says while trying to keep the memory stick from her friend.

"Same." Aisha looks around the café.

"And two strawberry milkshakes please." Bloom says.

"Okay. I'll be right back. And Andy, mom wants you in the back." Andy groans and walks after his sister.

"So, you used to go to Alfea?" Helia asks.

"Yup, and we're back." Aisha replies. "I missed it here."

"Same. It is so good to be back." Tecna says as Andy comes back with an annoyed look on his face.

"So are you all going to the dance tonight?" Andy asks as he sits down next to April and Roxy.

"There is a dance tonight?!" Stella shouts.

"No, Stella. No!" Aisha says.

"We need to go…" Stella is not able to finish as April stuffs her cookie into her mouth.

"Shut up Stel." April groans. The others burst out laughing.

"Hey! Dwat is nwot nif!" Stella says with a mouth full.

"Am I ever nice? Well, to you?" April asks with a knowing look as Aisha and Musa laugh in the background. Stella stares into space for a second then shakes her head with a groan. "Ya see." April takes another of her cookies and stuffs it in the blonde's mouth as she opens her mouth again. "Stella, say the 'S' word and you will go flying back to Solaria." April smiles so sweetly, no one would think she just threatened the Princess of Solaria.

* * *

A/N: I hope I can update soon. But I am quite busy for the next few weeks. I know it's short, but I hope you liked it anyway. Please Rate and Review, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! Sasha here! I got an unclear review saying something about making real winx boyfriends... well what I understood of it is that I should make the Winx some boyfriends. Well, I did. I was gonna bring in a boyfriend for a few of the Winx in some chapters, but I moved it up and did one for all girls except for Roxy. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 3

After going to the café Stella drags Bloom, Flora, Tecna, and Roxy shopping as the other three girls go through all the music stores. The boys walk around the mall city themselves.

"Hey girls! There you are! You have had free time for long enough. Shopping time!" Stella shouts when she spots April, Musa, and Aisha walking down the street. The three girls glance at each other for a split second before running away. They do not get far as they run into a group of six guys, not the specialists. "Great! You found the guys." The other five girls run up behind them.

"Hey girls, hey Bloom." A dark haired guy kisses Bloom's cheek and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Ry!" Stella throws her arm around a tall blonde with a huge smile.

"How are you?" A midnight blue haired guy wraps his arms around Tecna's shoulders.

"Good, you?" Musa replies for her friend, but focuses on a strawberry blonde with a grin.

"How are my two favorite girls?" A magenta haired hangs his shoulders around both Flora's and April's shoulders and kisses Flora on the cheek.

"I tell you each time Chase, stop doing that!" April tries to look angry but a smile breaks through as she ducks away from her brother.

"I'm sure he meant well." Aisha grins from the arms of her blue haired boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah." April mumbles as a pair of arms wrap around her and someone kisses her cheek. "Hey Nathan, where'd you come from?"

"Hey, how'd ya know?" The light brown haired guy frowns at his girlfriend. "And, I was kinda late, my parents had some meeting with me."

"There were seven guys, and I would kill anyone who did that to me if I didn't know who it was. Actually, I would kill any of the other guys who would do that, well except for that idiot. Mom would kill _me_ if I killed Chase. And, oki."

"Love you too sis." The magenta haired grins at his sister.

"Okay girls, guys. We forgot something important." Bloom gets the attention of all other fourteen people. "Roxy, these are our boyfriends. Isaac; Prince of Onimo, Ryan; Prin-" Bloom is cut off by her best friend.

"Prince of Icist." Stella finishes with a smile.

"Well, if you're all gonna cut me off like that, you go introduce the guys." Bloom huffs and rests her shoulder on Isaac's shoulder.

"Well then, this is Kyle, Prince of Gemica." Tecna introduces the grinning guy.

"I introduce you to Prince Joel of Symphonis." Musa bows for both Roxy and Joel.

"Well, obviously, Prince Chase of Rain." Flora smiles up at Chase then looks at Roxy again.

"Prince Oliver of Wavery." Aisha says as her prince kisses the top of her head. Everyone turns to April and Nathan as April yawns.

"April!" Stella and Bloom shout at the same time, making Musa start to giggle.

"What, are we going home?" April grins lazily at her friends.

"Aren't you gonna introduce your prince?"

"I'm not married, sorry." April says making Stella glare at her.

"Who's not married?" Someone asks and the girls spot the specialists coming over.

"April and Prince Nathan of Dragoon." Stella says.

"Who's Prince Nathan of Dragoon? I only know a Prince Nathan of Idiotoon." Musa says with a grin at April.

"And one of Stupidoon." Aisha adds.

"But definitely not one of Dragoon." April finishes.

"You see what your sister does to me?" Nathan looks at Chase with a fake sad face. And the three girls and Chase burst out laughing, forgetting that the specialists were there. They finally stop when someone fake coughs.

"Oopsies." Musa says as they turn to a glaring Riven and seven shocked guys behind him.

"So, who are these guys?" Sky asks.

"No one, we are just standing here hugging and laughing with random strangers, nope, they are definitely not our beloved boyfriends. Good question Sky." Aisha's voice is laced with sarcasm as she shakes her head as if scolding him. Suddenly it is as if the girls are not even there, as the specialists and the boyfriends glare at each other.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's short, but I'm kinda short on time, I'm leaving in just two hours. I won't be updating for the next few days, I am SUPER busy, but I will update as soon as I can. R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, I'm so happy you like my stories. :D

I'm on to chapter four...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB, only Lucas, the boyfriends, and April. :D [BUT I REALLY WISH I OWNED IT!] 33**

* * *

Chapter 4

The girls finally got all the guys to settle down in the park, but they could not stop the glaring. The only two who stopped glaring were Chase and Nathan, who simply chatted with April, Flora, and Musa, who was sitting on Joel's lap, but in a different conversation.

The only guys who were talking to one another were Nabu, Isaac, and Joel. Even usually sweet Helia was glaring daggers at Chase. They stay in the park until it starts to get dark.

"Girls, I think we should be getting back." Aisha suggests.

"Where are you guys staying?" Musa asks as Joel takes her hand and pulls her up.

"We got a hotel." Joel replies with a smile and pulls her into a hug.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Bloom asks.

"Yeah, tomorrow's Saturday so we have the whole day." Isaac says.

"You guys wanna come with us?" Stella turns to the specialists.

"Nah, you guys spend a day with your guys." Brandon replies.

"Wait for it." April mumbles from Nathan's lap, still sitting.

"Come on, please. It'll be great for all of us to get to know each other, come on." Stella pleads.

"How'd you know that would happen." Lucas asks April.

"Living in the same room with that girl for two years and you figure stuff like that out." April yawns and closes her eyes.

"April, get up now, I am not carrying you home." Nathan says.

"I thought you were the perfect prince charming Nathan." Musa teases.

"Not with this girl, I may have been to Bella because she does not try and kill me every day."

"That wasn't true love, this is true love." Aisha adds with a grin.

"No, this is deadly love." Nathan complains as Aisha and Musa high-five each other with a grin on each of their faces. "What?"

"They gave little miss fighter the chance to fall asleep on your lap. But, if I were you, I wouldn't wake her up." Stella explains before turning back to the specialists. "So, will we meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure." Brandon tries to sound happy.

"Great!" Stella squeals and grins at the guys.

"Ry, I think she found something more interesting than you, she is starting to get bored of you. Just like she got bored of Zach."

"She was with Zach for two weeks, the lovebirds have been together for one and a half years." Bloom nudges Musa as Tecna smiles at Musa's comment.

"Back to the current crisis, Chase, she's your sister." Nathan whines.

"She is your girlfriend of nearly four years, you should know her and her type of friends by now. And I've already got a job, holding hands with my _girlfriend_, not my sister." Chase holds up his and Flora's hands with a grin.

"Now I understand why she hasn't killed you yet." Nathan grumbles as he picks April up bridal style.

"How heavy is she?" Chase asks.

"She weighs the amount of five ships." Nathan retorts. "Five toy ships, she is the lightest thing in the magical dimension."

"Yet she eats for fifty starving trolls." Aisha adds. "Wait, you can't bring her home, and she would never survive if we carried her."

"Right, one of you guys has to carry her." Chase turns to the specialists.

"Or we could just wake her." Riven suggests. Instantly Flora, Bloom, and Tecna's eyes go wide as they start shaking their heads and Aisha and Musa start to laugh. Stella grins and smiles sweetly at Riven.

"If you want to, you can, but give the rest of us a few minutes to run away." Stella says as sweetly as possible. "She is the fairy of combat and she needs sleep. Not beauty sleep like a normal princess, but she needs energy sleep, so she can kick butt as soon as she wants to."

"Trust us, Stell and Nathan made that very mistake." Chase says as he steps away from his sister.

"So, who of you will carry her?" Stella asks. None of the specialists say anything. "How about you Lucas?" Stella suggests.

"Okay…" Nathan passes April to Lucas gently, who then holds her carefully.

"So we'll see you tomorrow. G'night." Stella kisses Ryan's cheek and walks away at the front of the group. The rest of the girls say goodbye to their boyfriends and follow Stella and the specialists.

* * *

So, do you like? I love writing my stories, but I just can't make long stories. I know that there are a few characters that speak up more than others (Stella, Aisha, Musa, April, [Flora], Nathan, Chase) and they are the more main characters. Rate and Review please! I'll try and update soon. The more review, the sooner the update.


End file.
